


Emotional Warmth

by Rymdunge



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur is back, Cuddles, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mainly comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8881312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymdunge/pseuds/Rymdunge
Summary: Arthur has a lot to learn about modern society, but in this particular case, things worked out pretty well.





	

Arthur stepped into the kitchen with a dour expression on his face. Merlin was focused on coaxing a little _viola tricolor_ into bloom. Over the centuries he had tried many different arts and sciences to occupy his time. Growing plants had always been one of his favorite pass times – the perfect combination of magic, art, and science.

“You have been lying to me,” Arthur barked. He came to a stop infront of the table and glared down at Merlin.

Merlin wasn’t fazed. He had spent the last half year getting Arthur used to the modern world and there wasn’t much left that could surprise him. “How so?” he said, just as the first flower unfolded its purple and yellow petals.

“I have been consulting the computer.”

Merlin couldn’t help but smile. “And what does the all knowing oracle of the internet tell you?”

 _“It told me_ that lonely people might take a lot of hot baths and showers, ‘as a substitute for emotional warmth.’”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

Arthur leaned forward and jabbed a finger in Merlin’s face. “I knew no sensible person would wash themselves _several times a week!_ You’ve been lying to me to hide your symptoms.”

Merlin heaved a violent sigh and finally looked up from his plant. “For the millionth time, Arthur, you have to wash yourself. People are going to think you’re disgusting.”

Arthur shook his head, as though Merlin was the one being ridiculous. “How am I supposed to care for you if you refuse to tell me what you lack?”

Before Merlin got the chance to protest that it was he who was doing the caring between the two of them, he was dragged from the chair into a firm hug. Arthur placed a hand on the back of Merlin’s neck and forced his head down to Arthur’s shoulder. Then he wrapped both arms around Merlin’s waist and pressed him to his broad chest.

Whatever Merlin was about to say got lost in an exhale. Arthur’s arms were warm and strong around him and he could hear Arthur’s pulse where his ear pressed against Arthur’s neck. The scent brought on vivid memories of a time long since passed. It was just the same as the one that had permeated all of Arthur’s clothes and bedding; a smell Merlin had thought lost to time.

“Shh, shh, shh,” Arthur whispered, gently rocking back and forth. Merlin hadn’t noticed that he had started crying. “I’m here now. You won’t have to be lonely anymore.”

“For the last time,” Merlin said, voice trembling. “Showering every other day is completely normal in this time.”

“Of course, of course,” Arthur said, infuriatingly patronising. He dragged Merlin with him to the living room and laid down on the sofa, tugging Merlin down on top of him. His knees went up, one on each side of Merlin’s hips. His hand travelled up and down Merlin’s back in firm, slow strokes. “There we go,” he murmured, lips brushing against Merlin’s temple.

As with most things, it was far easier to let Arthur get his way. Merlin laid his head against Arthur chest with an exasperated sigh. They stayed like that for a while without speaking. Merlin was on the verge of falling asleep when Arthur finally spoke.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry it took me so long to get back. If I could’ve… I wish I could have stayed with you.” His arms tightened almost painfully around Merlin’s middle. “I swear, I’ll look after you. You won’t be lonely anymore.”

He spoke with such earnestness that Merlin couldn’t bring himself to laugh at how ridiculous this whole thing was. And aside from that, it was awful nice to be held. Merlin struggled to remember the last time someone had held him. Here, pressed against Arthur chest, every breath filled him with Arthur’s scent, affirming again and again that Arthur was back.

“You won’t get out of showering,” Merlin muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by That Study That Went Around Tumblr a While Back: http://www.mentalhealthy.co.uk/news/526-take-long-hot-baths-or-showers-you-may-be-lonely.html


End file.
